Learning to be strong
by Drunalove
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are happily married. They have a happy life together. Raven's nightmares have been coming back, and they're worse then ever. When Raven's health starts to deteriorate, will the others will be able to help her, or will they be to late? And why is Starfire so angry at everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok guys! Here it is! The sequel to secret garden! I hope you all enjoy. **

"I wish to have the alone time."

Robin sighed. "Star, please open the door."

"Everything is the ok."

"No it's not dammit, open up."

"Richard please, I do not wish to speak." She slid down against the door.

"Open the door or I'm breaking it down."

Starfire suddenly felt a surge of anger go through her. She stood up and threw the door open, eyes glowing. "What is of such importance that I cannot have the alone time!?" She demanded.

"Star..."

Her eyes stopped glowing and replaced it with tears. "I am sorry.."

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know. I truly am just as confused as you are."

"Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, gasping and pulling away as he did so.

She gave him an alarmed look. "What is the matter?"

"Your freezing."

Her eyes went wide. "I am?"

He nodded. "You feel like an ice cube."

"Richard, we must have a talk."

* * *

"You ok?"

Raven looked up at her husband. "Fine."

"Your knots say otherwise." They were laying on the couch. She had her back against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. He had moved his hands to rub her shoulders. "You know you can't hide things from me Rae-Rae."

She glared at him. "If you stop using that name, you can use the other one whenever you want."

He grinned. "Deal." He pulled her closer to him. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"The nightmares are just getting to me."

He nodded and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Is there anything you can do to get rid of them?"

She looked at him. "If there was, don't you think I would've done it already?"

"Right sorry, stupid question." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I love you to."

* * *

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I'm sorry."

A woman's voice could be heard from the other end of the phone. "Ill make it up to you, I promise."

He grinned when she responded. "Sarah Simms, was that a challenge? Do you really think you can beat me?"

His grin grew. "Your on, ill be there soon."

He grabbed the keys to the T-Car and walked out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Asked Robin.

Starfire nodded sadly. "What am I going to do Richard?"

He pulled her onto his lap. "We Star, we're in this together."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "What are husbands for?"

* * *

Raven gasped as she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist. "Relax, it's just me."

She turned in his arms to face him. "If you had said something one second later, you would've already been blasted again the wall."

He grinned and squeezed her hips. "You'd never hurt me. You'd miss me to much."

"Don't be so sure." His grin widened.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back, making her fall against his chest. "Where do you think your going?" He whispered.

She smirked playfully. "Away from you."

He grinned. "I don't think so."

"I can go wherever I please."

He smirked. "Not if I have anything to say about!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"If you value your life, you will put me down."

He grinned and tapped his chin. "I wonder what they'll put on my tombstone then."

"Garfield!"

He laughed and carried her up the stairs towards their room. Cyborg, who was going to go downstairs for a midnight snack, gave them an odd look, but he didn't question it.

Beast Boy tossed her onto the bed and laid next to her. She turned her head away from him and he grinned. "Aww, come on Rae, don't be like that."

She didn't respond and his grin widened. He climbed on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and smiled. "Let me make it up to you." He whispered in the voice that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

Cyborg grinned as he knocked on Sarah's door. A few seconds later she opened it and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her. "Hi!"

He grinned. "Missed me?"

"Of course! Come in."

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

He laughed. "Please! You think you can beat me?"

She grinned at him. "I know I can!"

He grinned back and sat on her couch while she plugged her system in. "It's on."

* * *

Sarah laughed at Cyborg's face. "What's that thing you say? Oh yeah! Booyah!"

He shot her a playful glare. "I let you win!"

She laughed. "Please! I won fair and square!"

He smirked at her. "I demand a rematch!"

She smirked back. "It's on!"

* * *

Cyborg groaned and she laughed. "I'm the champion!"

"Please, I'd like you to see you fight actual villains."

"Playing the super hero card are we?"

He grinned at her. "You know it!"

* * *

"I'm scared Richard."

"I know Star, but were in this together."

"We are strong."

He smiled down at her and nodded, squeezing her. "Extremely."

She smiled back at him and played with his fingers. "We will get through this. Together."

His smile grew. "Together."

* * *

Cyborg leaned against the kitchen counter in Sarah's apartment as she got a glass of water. "I gotta admit, you're pretty good."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

She passed him a can of soda and he popped the top. "So, how is everyone?"

"Well, Raven and B have been married for about a year now and Star and Rob have been married for a couple months."

She smiled at him. "So your the only single one in the tower?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"You got anyone special?"

She shook her head. "Nope, it's just me."

He smiled at her. "I really missed you Cy."

"I really missed you to."

She leaned across the counter and kissed him. She pulled away and covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her then smiled. "Why? I'm not." And with that, he leaned over and connected their lips.

* * *

Cyborg grinned as he sat on the couch in the tower. Raven and Beast Boy walked in and the changeling gave him a questioning glance. "Why are you so happy?"

He just smiled and shook his head. Robin and Starfire walked in. "We have something to tell you all." Stated Robin.

With all eyes on them, Starfire took a breath and stepped forward. "You all remember my sister Blackfire, correct?"

They all nodded and she continued. "She is dying."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed! Here are the shout outs!**

**Missafrolatina- they are all in their twenties. Yes, he does love her hips. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Kaarlinaa- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Bluedog197- I'm not gonna give anything away ;) I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Theimaginativefox- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Jinseiwakurai-shouganai- lol, she's not dead yet! Thank you for your review!**

**JasonVUK- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Demonchickwithasword- I'm glad you love it! Thank you for your review!**

**Guadalupe (guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Thank you all for the great reviews! Now, onto the story!**

"Hey."

Beast Boy jumped at the sound of Robin's voice. He turned and saw him on the couch, book in hand. "Dude, you're such a creeper."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Raven?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Starfire?" Robin nodded.

"I just feel so bad for her." They stated in unison.

"Hey, stop that!" They both demanded at the same time.

"I'm serious!" They glared at each other.

"This isn't funny!" They both groaned in annoyance.

"Tofu!"

"Batmobile!"

They looked at each other quizzically.

"Batmobile?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Tofu?"

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok, enough."

Beast Boy nodded. "Agreed."

"Anyway, why are you up?"

"Raven keeps having nightmares so I figured I would just stay up. What about you?"

"Starfire finally cried herself to sleep."

"She's not taking it well huh?"

"Of course not Beast Boy, she's her sister."

"Yea, I know it's just..all the stuff she's done to her in past..I figured it would kinda be like a good riddance sorta thing."

"Can I tell you something without you telling anyone?"

"Sure man, what's up?"

"I'm kinda glad about it. I feel awful for it, but I am."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding. "I think we all are, well except Star of course."

Robin nodded, but didn't say anything. "So, she explained it all to you?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin nodded. "When a sibling dies, you usually start to get really mad and testy. It depends on who it is, but sometimes they get cold."

"Man, Star's planet is weird."

Robin looked at him. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Raven awoke to the smell of herbal tea. She sat up and slowly dragged herself out of bed. She had gotten about four hours of sleep and she was exhausted. She walked into the common room and saw her teammates and her husband. Starfire was playing some odd game with Silkie that involved oven mitts. She didn't even want to ask. Robin was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. Cyborg was digging through some cupboards. Beast Boy smiled at her and gestured for her to sit with him.

She sat on a stool next to him and he kissed her cheek. He handed her a cup full of herbal tea and she gave him a grateful smile. He nodded and went back to eating. As soon as she was about to take a much needed sip, the alarms went off. She glared and took a breath, trying to calm herself. "Who is it?" She asked in a slightly edgy tone.

Cyborg sighed. "Doctor Light."

Her glare harshened and she set her cup down. "Let's go." Said Robin.

When they arrived, they saw Doctor Light with a bag of cash, using energy blasts to destroy things. They all stepped out of the T-Car and Robin glared at him. "Put the money back where it came from and we won't hurt you."

He scoffed. "Please! Doctor Light takes orders from no one!"

"Dude, that's really annoying." Stated Beast Boy.

Cyborg opened his mouth to agree, but snapped it shut and his good eye widened in terror. Behind Doctor light, was Raven and she didn't look happy. He turned around to see what everyone was so afraid of and gulped. "Today was a very bad day to rob a bank." He stated.

"You have interrupted my morning. I'm exhausted and therefore extremely irritable. If you value your life, you will surrender." Doctor Light opened his mouth to respond and Raven's eyes glowed red. "Now." She added, growling slightly.

Doctor Light turned back to the others. "I think it's in my best interest if I surrender."

The others nodded in agreement and Robin put the handcuffs on him.

* * *

"We should use Rae as a secret weapon! The villain'll be all "I'm here to destroy the city, or the world, or whatever" and then Raven comes up from behind all big and scary. Then, the villain'll be all "oh no! Please don't hurt me! I surrender!" They all glared at Beast Boy when he finished.

Raven didn't say anything, she just kept staring out the window. "You ok?" Asked Robin.

Raven briefly looked up at him and gave him a sharp nod, then she looked back out the window. Beast Boy bit his lip and placed his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked over at him but didn't say anything. He gave her look, signaling they would talk about it later, wether she wanted to or not.

Starfire took a breath and clenched her fists. "I believe it would be best if I got out of the vehicle and flew home."

Robin looked back towards her, worry evident on his face. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. "I need to get out of the vehicle."

Robin bit his lip. "Star, I don't know-"

"If you do not let me out, I will force my way out!" She threatened.

Cyborg looked in the mirror at her. "Nuh-uh! Your not gonna destroy my car!" He pulled over and unlocked the door. She pushed her door open and flew off.

Robin glared at Cyborg. "Thanks a lot."

Cyborg looked at him. "I didn't want her to hurt my baby!"

Robin rolled his eyes and when Cyborg parked, he raced into the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy followed Raven into their room. "What's wrong?"

"I'm exhausted, my head is killing me and I haven't mediated all day."

Beast Boy bit his lip. "Here." He laid on the bed and pulled her between his legs, so her back was to his his chest. He pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could use a nap to."

She sighed contentedly and they slowly drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Cyborg walked up the steps to Sarah's apartment. He knocked on the door and she opened it. A look of surprise came on her face. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you over."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I know. It's just there's a lot of drama at the tower and I didn't wanna be around it."

She nodded, looking up at him. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

* * *

Starfire screamed into her pillow as Robin rubbed her back. "I do not enjoy this!" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know Star, I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you."

She shook her head. "Blackfire was never close to me! But now I'll never have the chance to tell her I forgive her for everything she's done."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Star, I'm so sorry." She put her face in his chest and sobbed. They stayed like that until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wow, sounds rough."

Cyborg nodded and set his mug on her coffee table. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Just be there for them. That's the best thing you could do at a time like this."

Cyborg smiled at her. "Thanks Sar, your amazing."

She grinned at him. "Oh, I know. Now, ready to get your butt kicked, again?"

He smirked at her. "It's on!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. It's 2,000, maybe more words. Here are the shout outs! **

**Kaarlinaa- Im glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Bluedog197- I did laugh a bit while I wrote that part. Thank you for your review! **

**JasonVUK- as requested, 2,000 words. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review! **

**Madmopar- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Blueblurfan- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Now, onto the story. **

_Raven ran as fast as she could through the hallway that seemed to get longer with every step she took. She stopped, realizing it was pointless and she would never reach the end. She noticed doors all around her. She carefully pulled one open. She saw Starfire sitting in the middle of the room on a chair. "Star?"_

The girl stared at her, but didn't respond. "Starfire, are you ok?" She carefully walk towards her alien friend.

"Do not come any closer."

Raven stopped in her tracks. The way Starfire had spoken sent chills up her spine. "Starfire, it's me, your friend."

"I know who you are, and you are not my friend."

"What? Of course I am."

"No, you are not."

"Starfire.."

"You are of no value to me. I wish for you to leave."

"But-"  
  
"_Now! Before I make you leave! Do you not understand? I hate you."_

Raven turned and walked out of the room. She opened another door and saw Cyborg. "Cyborg?"

"What do you want?" He asked. He was leaning down, toying with the T-Car.

"I don't want anything."

"Then get out. I don't want you here."

"I don't understand."

He turned and glared at her. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I don't want you around! I don't feel sorry for you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"The only reason I was ever nice to you, was because I felt sorry for you, and I don't anymore so get out."

Raven backed into the hallway and the door slammed in her face. She turned and saw Robin. He looked at her, turned around, and walked away.

"Robin, wait!" She called, desperately.

He turned around. "What are you still doing here? You were supposed to have been gone by now."

She didn't say anything, instead she turned and ran into another room. She covered her mouth in shock as she saw Beast Boy holding Terra in his arms. He looked up at her. "Oh, your still here?"

"Beast Boy.."

"Go away Witch, he doesn't want you anymore." Stated Terra.

"That's a lie!"

"No, she's right. I don't love you anymore Raven, never did."  
  
_She let out a choked sob. "Beast Boy, please-"_

"You were never good enough for me, and you never will be."

"Just get out of here. Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want you." She connected their lips and he pulled her closer.

Raven felt her heart break and she backed up. As soon as she stepped back into the hallway, she fell back into an abyss of nothingness. 

* * *

Raven gasped and shot up, clutching the sheets that surrounded her. She felt a hand touch her arm and she flew backwards into a corner. Beast Boy slowly walked towards her. "Rae, it's ok it wasn't real."

She backed up more and shook her head. "Don't touch me."

He carefully reached out towards her. "It's ok."

"Do you still love Terra?"

He stopped and stared at her. "Of course not, I never did. It was just a crush."

She nodded and slid down the wall. "Rae, please don't be scared it wasn't real." He took her hand and gently pulled her up. "It was just a nightmare."

She nodded and took a breath. "I know, I'm gonna go to the bookstore for a bit ok?"

"Are you sure? I can make you herbal tea and waffles."

She shook her head. "No, it's ok I'll see you later." She closed her eyes and teleported away.

* * *

A young girl with natural red hair and green eyes jumped when the titan teleported into the store. "Gosh girl! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Raven gave her a small smile. "Sorry Fallon, I wasn't thinking."

Fallon smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, you just surprised me is all."

Fallon was one of Raven's closest friends. She had started working at the bookstore about seven months ago to pay for her apartment. At first, Raven wasn't so sure about her, but despite them having different personalities, they actually had a lot in common. Fallon was raised in Missouri and had a bit of an accent.

"How's Garfield?"

"He's good, how's Mitchell?"

Fallon sighed and twirled a strand of her long, red hair in her hand. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something bothering him, and he won't tell me. Every time I ask him about it, he just changes the subject."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe he wants to break up."

Raven sighed. Fallon was one of those people who jump to conclusions to quickly.

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Your right, I'm probably just being paranoid."

Raven nodded. "I should get home before Gar comes looking for me."

Fallon smiled at her and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Raven walked into the common room and saw everyone sitting on the couch. When they heard her enter, they all looked at her. Beast Boy grinned at her. "Guess where we're going today?"

She raised her eyebrow and his grin widened. "The beach!"

She sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but Robin beat her to it. "It's a mandatory team outing."

Raven glared at him. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"I'm sure Star has one you can borrow."

Starfire nodded, slightly happier then she had been yesterday. "Come with me."

Raven sighed and followed her.

Cyborg looked over at Robin. "Can I invite Sarah?"

Robin smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

An hour later they were all ready. Robin was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and Beast Boy was wearing orange ones with black paw prints. They were waiting for the girls. Starfire came out wearing a pink two piece and Robin's mouth practically hit the floor. She smiled at him. "Does my outfit please you?"

Robin didn't say anything, he just nodded dumbly. Raven slowly came into the room and Beast Boy grinned.

She was wearing a black two piece with matching shorts. She was carrying an unopened umbrella with her. Beast Boy smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She blushed slightly and hoped the others didn't notice. "Where's Cyborg?" She asked.

"He went to pick up Sarah, he should be back any minute." Stated Beast Boy.

They walked into the common room a few minutes later. Sarah was wearing a yellow two piece under a small, white sundress and she had her blonde hair in a bun. "Hi!"

They all smiled and introduced themselves. "Let's go!" Yelled Cyborg. They all piled into the T-Car.

* * *

Raven flattened out her towel in the sand and stuck the umbrella next to it. She sat down and opened her book. She glanced up for a few seconds to see what the others were doing. Starfire and Robin were swimming together and Beast Boy, Cyborg and Sarah were playing volleyball.

She put her book down and laid back on her towel. She took a breath and closed her eyes, finally relaxing. Sadly, her relaxation was short lived. She felt something staring at her and she opened her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Well, the rest of us were gonna play a game of volleyball and-"

"No."

Her husband's ears drooped and he pouted. "Please Rae? It'll make it even if you join."

Raven sighed. "I said no."

Beast Boy nodded. "Ok, but if you wanna join you know where to find us!"

He ran off and she closed her eyes again. She sighed in annoyance when she felt someone staring at her again. "I said I didn't want to- oh."

It wasn't Beast Boy looking at her, it was Sarah. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Can I sit?"

"I certainly hope so." Replied Raven sarcastically. Sarah smiled and sat next to her.

"You could at least play along, you know."

Raven looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you think we're all here? We're trying to cheer you up. Do you really think Star wants to be here? I mean, come on her sisters dying. She knows what they're trying to do for her, for both of you. She knows and she's trying to enjoy it, you should to. If not for yourself, then for them." With that, she got up and ran back to the group.

Raven sighed and contemplated what she had said. She stood up and slowly walked over to where they all were.

Beast Boy looked over and grinned at her. "Changed your mind?"

She nodded. "I guess one game couldn't hurt."

He grinned. "Awesome!"

"Who's team am I on?"

Sarah smiled and pulled her to the other side of the net. "Ours! It's girls versus boys!"

"Rules?" Asked Robin.

"Um..no superpowers!"

Robin smirked. "I don't have superpowers."

Sarah glared at him. "No ninja skills either!"

They all laughed and Beast Boy served the ball. Sarah jumped up and hit it, making it soar past Beast Boy and go towards Cyborg. He smacked it and flew towards Starfire, who jumped to hit it, but missed. "Booyah!"

Sarah glared at him and picked up the ball. She passed it to Raven and gave her a smile. The goth girl gave her a small glare and hit the ball. It didn't go far, but it did go over the net. Beast Boy grinned at her and hit it back. Sarah dove for it and she smacked it over the net. The ball went right into the sand and Sarah and Starfire cheered. "Next point wins!" Yelled Cyborg.

Robin served it and Starfire hit it back. Beast Boy jumped up and smacked it towards Raven, grinning while he did so. She glared at him, and because there was no way she was going to let her husband beat her, she reached up and hit it as hard as she could. Beast Boy lunged for it, but he missed by an inch. "No!"

The girls, excluding Raven started cheering. "Woo!" Cheered Sarah.

"Oh glorious!"

The boys walked over to the other side where the girls were. "Congrats." Said Robin.

Starfire smiled and wrapped her arms around his around neck. "Would you like to join me in the act of swimming?"

Robin smiled at her. "Sure, anyone else wanna come?"

"I'll go! Do you want to Rae?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Maybe later."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "Cy? Sarah?"

"Nah man, we're going on a walk." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy grinned. "Have fun!" The three of them walked away and Raven walked back over to her towel.

She sat down and opened her book. "Hey, pretty lady."

She looked up to see a man in his early twenties. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde, slicked back hair. "Can I help you?"

"Yea actually you can, I lost my number, can I have yours?"

She rolled her eyes. "How original." She replies dryly.

He grinned and sat down next to her. "What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, come on sweet thang, humor me."

She rolled her eyes and continued to read. "Ain't you gonna say something?"

She sighed in annoyance and looked at him. "Fine, you want me to say something? Ill say something. First of all, ain't is not a word. Second, lay off the cologne I could smell you a mile away. Third, you might wanna stop using so much hair gel. Finally, I am not interested."

He grinned at her. "Come on baby, no one can resists Brandon's charms."

"Well, I assure you that I can."

"Oh yeah?"

"I think you should leave her alone."

They both looked up to see Beast Boy, his arms were crossed and he had a harsh glare on her face. Brandon stood up and moved closer to him. "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

His glare harshened. "I'm her husband you loser, now back off."

Brandon smirked at him. "And if I don't?"

Beast Boy morphed into a lion and growled at him. Brandon immediately put his hands up in surrender and backed away. He morphed back and helped Raven up. He smiled at her. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Sarah looked up at him, surprised at his question.

"Huh?"

He smiled at her. "I said, are you ok?"

She bit her lip slightly. "What are we?"

He looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked down and kicked a rock. "You know, are we a couple?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know, are we?"

She looked up at him, blushing. "I would like that. I mean I know I'm not the prettiest, or the-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I think your plenty pretty."

She grinned at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Sarah Simms, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him. "I'd be honored."

**A/N: ok, not the best ending, but I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys! Here are the shout outs! **

**JasonVUK- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Demonchickwithasword- thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

**Kaarlinaa- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Madmopar- I can be a bit hard on myself sometimes. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review!**

**Bluedog197 (guest)- think Cyborg and Sarah are great together. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Guadalupe (guest)- I'm glad you love it! Thank you for your review! **

**I love RaeRedx- he is a loser isn't he? Thank you for your review! **

**Daichek- don't worry, I won't kill her. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Bluefire1765- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

"Hello, master Wilson."

"Hello, Wintergreen."

"You seem to be slightly..different, this morning."

Slade turned to face the man. "How so?"

"You seem..jittery..excited almost."

Slade grinned behind his mask. "Yes."

"Is there a reason?"

He turned back to a table littered with paper and documents. "After planning for months, my plan is finally coming together."

"Oh?"

"Today, the titans will suffer, they will suffer more then they ever have before."

Wintergreen silently prayed he would not kill anyone. "Wintergreen, I need you to finish with the library."

The butler nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Raven smirked as Robin yelled about his hair gel. Beast Boy let out a laugh and sat down next to her. "He's freaking out! This is so awesome!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You put glue in his hair gel, what do you expect him to do? Jump for joy?"

He smirked and let out another laugh, slinking his arm around her shoulder. "Of course not, but this is a lot better then I expected!"

Raven smiled and went back to her book, trying her best not to snicker. It was pretty funny.

Robin walked into the common room, face red with anger. Beast Boy gasped and morphed into a turtle. Robin glared and walked over to him. "Oh no you don't! Why would you do this!"

Beast Boy morphed back and sucked in a breath, trying not to laugh. One of Robin's hands was stuck in his hair. He bit down on his lip and covered his mouth with his hands. Cyborg walked out with a pair of scissors and Robin stared at him. "Is that for what I think it is?"

Cyborg nodded and walked closer to him. "Relax, I'll have you fixed in a snap."

Robin shook his head. "No! Stay away from me!"

Beast Boy couldn't handle it anymore, he burst into a fit of laughter as Robin and Cyborg fought over him cutting his hair. Starfire flew in and gasped. She told him she could help by heating the glue with a starbolt and he ran from the room. Beast Boy was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

Raven smiled and shook her head. They were crazy and they messed with each other all the time, but they were family. Her family, and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

Starfire sighed as she sat on the roof. It was midday and the view was beautiful. Memories of her and Blackfire when they were young flashed through her mind. Sure, they had a lot of bad memories, but they also had a lot of good ones. At one point, before they had become enemies they were friends, they were sisters. Now, her sister was dying on another planet. She wished she could take back all the things she had about and to her. No matter what happened, no matter how many fights they had, and no matter how much she had betrayed her, they were still family and she still loved her, even if she didn't love her back. They would always be sisters, but they would never be friends, and that was what broke her heart.

* * *

Cyborg grinned as Sarah beat Beast Boy at a video game. She laughed and he glared at her. "Your cheating! You hacked into the system to make me lose!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yea? When? I haven't left either of your sights!"

Cyborg chuckled. "She's right man, face it, you just suck."

Beast Boy glared at him and stuck his tongue out. "Well, you know what you can suck?"

Cyborg glared at him. "Say it and see what happens."

Sarah laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on mighty man, didn't you say you had grocery shopping to do? I'll go with you."

Cyborg gave the changeling one last glare before he walked out of the common room with Sarah.

"Why do you always have to test him?"

Beast Boy jumped and turned to see Raven. He smiled at her. "Have a nice nap, sleepy head?"

She rolled her eyes. "Answer the question."

He grinned at her. "Because it's fun!"

She shook her head and sat on the couch. "One of these days he's gonna get fed up."

His grin grew and he sat next to her. "Nah, Cy's my best friend, he knows I'm only kidding."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her protests. He nuzzled his nose on her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered in ear.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. "What for?"

"I can feel how stressed you are, I should be paying more attention to you."

"I'm not some porcelain doll you need to protect, you know I don't like being the damsel in distress."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, to bad, cause starting today I'm gonna be treating you like a princess!"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, you don't have-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I want to, besides, it's my husbandly duty!"

She sighed. "Alright fine, but I won't like it."

He smirked. "Ok Rae, you keep on telling yourself that." He picked her up bridal style and she glared at him. "Now, onwards to the bedchamber!"

"Your ridiculous."

He grinned. "You can think of me as your knight in shining armor!"

She smirked. "More like my knight in shining duct tape."

"Hey!"

* * *

Cyborg was staring at the road and Sarah looked over at him. "Something bugging you?"

He shook his head and kept staring straight. She pursed her lips in frustration. "Liar."

He sighed and kept looking straight. "Why me?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You could have any guy in this city and yet you chose me, why?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Come on Sarah, look at me I'm a robot."

She pouted slightly in anger. "So? Being part robot doesn't define who you are."

"Yea, then what does?"

"Do you help people?"

"That's a dumb question, you know I do."

"You help people even though you know the dangers, right?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. "Would you sacrifice yourself to save someone else?"

"Any day of the week."

She smiled at him. "That's sure doesn't sound like a robot to me, that sounds like a man."

He smiled back. "Thanks."

She was about to answer, but his communicator went off. He answered it and Robin's face appeared. "There's trouble."

"Who and where?"

"Cinderblock. About one mile from where you are."

Cyborg nodded. "Got it."

He ended the call and looked over at Sarah. "I'll drop you off at your apartment."

She shook her head. "No, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, now go be a hero." She got out of the car and he sped off.

* * *

He jumped out of his car and ran towards the others. All of their communicators went off at the same time. "It's Atlas!" Yelled Robin.

The all went off three more times. "What the hell?" Questioned Robin.

"We've gotta split up!" He yelled. He looked down at his communicator and glared. "I've got Red X, Cyborg you go after Atlas, Starfire you've got See-More, Raven you go after the White monster we fought when Beast Boy thought he saw Terra, and Beast Boy you stay and fight Cinderblock. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Titans, go!"

They all ran off in different directions.

* * *

Slade smirked as he watched them fight. "Let the games begin."

* * *

Starfire threw starbolts at See-More, who simply dodged them. "You're gonna have to do better then that!"

She let out a battle cry and flew straight at him. He smirked and shot laser beams at her. She dodged them all and he jumped to the side. She fell face first into the concrete and he smirked. "Your so weak!"

She glared at him. "No, I am not!" She picked up a car and hurled it at him. He gasped and tried to dodge it. Starfire started to fly around him and grabbed a banner that was hanging up outside a building. She wrapped it around his eye and he stumbled backwards. He turned on his X-ray vision and looked around for her. "Where are you!?"

He heard her yell and he looked up. "Uh oh."

She dropped another car on top of him and he became trapped. She glared as she stood over him. "You will be going to jail now."

* * *

Cyborg dodged the lamppost that Atlas threw at him. He used his sonic and blasted him. "Your no match for me, I could do this with my eyes closed!"

Atlas growled and lunged at him. "No one defeats me!"

Cyborg dodged his attacks and ran towards him. He used his sonic cannon to blast his limbs off and he fell to the ground. "Looks like I just did."

* * *

Robin flipped backwards as he dodged Red X's attack. "Why are you attacking us!?"

Red X didn't say anything, he just smirked. He aimed a roundhouse kick at Robin and he dodged it. Robin glared at him and used his Bo staff to attack him. Red X merely dodged his attacks. "Give it up Robin, you're no match for me."

He jumped onto the roof of a car and climbed up the ladder of an apartment building. Robin used his grapple to pull himself onto the roof. "You're not going to get away!" He pulled a gun out of his belt and Red X's eyes wide.

"You can't shoot me!"

"Watch me." He shot the gun and Red X was covered in a net. He sighed in relief and looked up at Robin.

"I don't suppose you'll let me go?"

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The White monster touched a puddle of water and changed into it. Raven glared and a black aura surrounded the water. Raven looked to her left and saw Beast Boy a few miles away, fighting Cinderblock. The White monster phased into a building, making itself invisible. She took a breath and used her empath abilities to search for it. She found it and focused on one part of the building. She used her powers to pull it out and she slammed it into the ground.

She figured out it was mechanical when it let out a few sparks. She smirked and slammed into a wall. She levitated a bus and dropped it on top of the monster, crushing it. She took a breath and fell back slightly. She leaned against a wall and rubbed her temples.

She teleported herself next to Beast Boy and he smiled at her. The others ran over and helped him take down Cinderblock. "I don't understand why they all showed up at once." Stated Robin.

"Maybe they were a distraction." Said Cyborg.

"Maybe, but for what?" Asked Raven.

"For me."

They all turned towards the voice and looked up at a roof. Robin growled. "Slade."

"Hello, Titans."

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Beast Boy.

He smirked and pulled out a remote. "Who wants to play a game?"

"We do not wish to play with you!" Stated Starfire.

"Ahh, but you see, you have no choice."

He pressed a button and there was an explosion. "I've got bombs set up all over this city. Let's see if you can find them all."

Robin glared at him. "Titans, go!"

They all ran off into the city.

* * *

"I can't find anything!" Beast Boy yelled into his communicator.

"Me neither." Stated Cyborg.

Raven heard a sound and whipped around. "I think I've got something." She ended the call and looked around.

Beast Boy felt something inside stir. "Guys, I have a bad feeling."

"I'm starting to think there aren't any more bombs." Stated Cyborg.

"Do you think it was trick?" Asked Robin.

"Why would we be tricked?" Asked Starfire.

"I think he's trying to get one of us alone." Stated Robin.

Beast Boy's heart dropped. "Raven."

"I'm tracking her location." Stated Cyborg. "She's a few miles away from you."

Beast Boy ended the call and morphed into a cheetah. He ran off in the direction of his wife.

* * *

He saw Raven in the middle of the road. There was a blinking light right next to her. "Raven!" She turned and looked him questionably. He ran towards her and pushed her away. The bomb went off and a cloud of smoke appeared around them.

The rest of the team came running onto the scene just in time to see Raven fall to her knees. In front of her laid her husband. The rest of them walked over to her, and for the first time in a long time, Raven sobbed.

Garfield Mark Logan was dead.

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys! This is chapter is a bit more then 1,000 words, I'm sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs.**

Theimaginativefox- I know, I feel bad for doing that to her. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Bluefire1765- I'm sorry! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Same as I am- I almost cried when I wrote this. Thank you for your review!

Jenseiwakurai-shouganai- was that a pokemon reference? I love pokemon. Thank you for your review!

I love RaeRedx- you'll just have to read to find out! Thank you for your review!

JasonVUK- I know! I feel bad. Thank you for your review!

River wolfgirl- I know how you feel. Thank you for your review!

Guest- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Guadalupe (guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Bluedog197 (guest)- I'm glad you think it's fantastic! Thank you for your review!

Kaarlinaa- I know, I know. Thank you for your review!

Ema (guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Dark sides- I know, I'm sorry. Thank you for your review!

I hope you all enjoy! 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The sound of the heart monitor was the only thing keeping Raven sane. When the ambulance came, Beast Boy was dead, but they managed to get a heartbeat back, a slow and unsteady one, but still a heartbeat. "Raven?"

She didn't have to look up to see who it was. "Raven, maybe you should-"

"I'm not leaving him Robin."

He sighed and pulled up a chair next to her. "Ok, fine, but will you at least eat something if I bring it to you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"How is he?"

She had to blink back tears. "He's bad Robin, he's really bad. He has internal bleeding, he has three broken ribs, he's got a lot of burns on him from the blast and his arm is broken."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Burns? I don't see any- oh."

"I healed them all."

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be overworking yourself."

"He's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up Robin, if I can take some of it away, I will."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll go get you that food now." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

A nurse walked in to change his IV bag. She looked over at Raven and gave her a small smile. "Hi, I'm Jess."

Raven didn't look up at her. "You're a teen titan right?"

"We're not teens anymore. We're just the titans."

"Right, sorry."

"How long has he been like this?" Asked Jess.

"Three weeks, almost a month."

She sighed and squeezed Beast Boy's hand. "You know, I heard that if you talk to a coma patient, they can hear you."

Raven looked up at her. "Really?"

Jess smiled at her and nodded. "I bet he'd really like to hear you." With that, she left the room.

Raven looked down at Beast Boy. "Your the biggest idiot in the entire world. It should be me laying in this bed, not you. He wanted to kill me! Not you! Why would you do this? I'm not worth it, you should've just let it hit me."

She put her head down on his bed and took a breath. "I'm not worth it.."

"You're so worth it." She jumped at the voice and whipped her head around. She saw a man standing in the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Steve, from the doom patrol."

"Oh. It's nice to see you again."

He nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Thank you."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Thank you for making him happy."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, it's my fault he's like this."

Steve sighed and looked at her. "I'm not the best team leader, and I know I wasn't a good father to him. You all took him in, gave him a family, that's why I'm thanking you."

She looked up at him. "You should be thanking the others, not me. I nearly got him killed. Hell, he was dead."

"Did you want him to get hurt?"

"Of course not."

"Did you deliberately put yourself in harms way so he would rescue you?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself." He sighed and looked down at his pager. "Damn it, I've got a mission keep us posted? Rita is especially worried, but she couldn't come."

Raven nodded. "I'll contact you if anything changes."

Steven gave her a small smile and ran out of the room. She looked back at Beast Boy and squeezed his hand. "I love you Gar, I love you so much."

* * *

Raven gasped as she shot up from a nightmare, immediately checking on her husband. She sighed in relief when she he was ok. Well, as ok as he was gonna be.

She decided that he would be ok if she went and got some air. She walked out of the room and looked down the hallway. There were nurses and doctors walking around, nothing out of the ordinary. She started to walk to the hall towards the exit. She stopped as a wave of sadness overtook her, it was so strong she had to prop herself the wall. She had perfected her empath ability to the point where small emotions couldn't get to her, but the strong ones, those were another story. She heard the sound of a woman sobbing and she tried her best to block out the feelings that were radiating off her. She had to gasp for breath as others in the hospital let out their emotions. Guilt, depression, anger, and pain. She yanked her hood up and ran towards the elevators. She pressed the button, willing it to go faster, she had to get out, she had to get out now. She clutched her head and the crying got louder and louder. She ran towards the stairs and yanked the door open. She ran down the stairs and out the door, she didn't stop running until she was standing on the concrete outside. She collapsed onto her knees and sobbed.

She heard the sound of frantic footsteps. From the corner of her eye she could see a man. "Man, I've gotta work out more." He panted out. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Shane Collins at your service!"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh uh, the pretty redhead, carfire or something like that sent me to check on you."

Raven sighed in annoyance. "It's Starfire, and why did she send you?"

"Well, she said something about helping some lady, so yeah."

She rubbed her temples. "Well, I'm fine, so go."

"Right, sure ok. See ya." He turned around and ran back inside.

She took a breath and pulled her cloak tighter around her body. She hated this. She felt weak and useless.

Beast Boy was her rock, her anchor. He was the only thing that kept her from going completely insane. She wasn't used to leaning on someone for support, or someone protecting her, but over the years she had gotten used to him being around her, helping her. She mentally scolded herself for starting to depend on someone other then herself. She put her head between her knees. "I can't do this without you Gar."

Raven had never felt so alone.

**A/N: I'm sorry it was short, but at least it was more then 1,000. I hope you enjoyed, even if it was kinda bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys! I hope you all enjoy, here are the shout outs!**

River wolfgirl: I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review!

Kaarlinaa: I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Lifeforce123: yes, that is a good thing! Thank you for your review!

G (guest): I'm not going to give any spoilers on anything, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you for your review!

Guest: this chapter is longer! I'm glad you enjoyed. Thank you for your review!

JasonVUK: awww, thank you! I think your the first one to ever say that about one of my chapters. Thank you for your review!

Guadalupe (guest): I'm glad you love it! Thank you for your review!

Demonchickwithasword: here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review!

Jinseiwakurai-shouganai: I'm sorry I made you depressed (kinda) I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your review!

Dark sides: I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for your review!

EiserneDrossel: thanks, and thanks for the awesome nickname as well! (You know what I mean) thank you for your review!

Ema (guest): nope! Not yet at least..you never know what could happen. Thank you for your review!

**Blueblurfan: I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for your review! **

**TheFlyingGraysons: oh my god, thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you for your review! **

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **

* * *

Raven jolted awake, readying herself for a fight when a hand touched her shoulder. "Relax, it's only me."

"Cyborg, it's-" she looked at the hospital clock. "Two in the morning. Why are you up? Has something changed?" She questioned.

He shook his head sadly. "No."

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"We've gotta talk." He pulled up a chair next to the one she had been sleeping on.

She sat up, wincing slightly when she felt the effects of sleeping on a wooden chair. "About what?"

He took a breath and looked at her. "You've gotta stop Raven."

She looked at him, perplexed. "What are you talking about? Stop what?"

"When was the last time you talked to Star or Rob? Missions don't count."

"I don't know."

"Try to think, I want an exact number."

She sighed, slightly frustrated. "About five days."

He nodded and rubbed his hands together. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what? Cyborg, just say it."

"You're shutting us out."

"What? No I'm-"

"Yes, you are. I get that this is hard on you Raven, I really do, but it's hard on us too. Don't you think we're suffering as well?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "You're acting exactly as you did when we first started the team."

She glared slightly. "How's that?"

"You aren't interacting with any of us, you haven't left this room except to use the bathroom, and your shutting yourself out from the rest of the world."

Her glare harshened. "My husband was nearly killed, and now he's in a coma, and I don't know if he's ever going to wake up! You don't understand."

He stood up and looked down at her. "I understand more then you think." He started to walk out of the room.

"No, you don't."

He turned his head. "He's your husband Raven, but he's my best friend. I do know how you're feeling. I know you don't feel like talking to any of us right now, but we wanna talk to you. We're ready when you are." With that, he walked out the door.

Raven sighed and pulled her knees up towards her chest. He was right.

* * *

Starfire flew around the tower, feeling better then she had in weeks. Robin and Cyborg grinned at her when she flew in. "What are you so happy about?" Questioned Robin.

"Oh I have glorious news! I am going to read to the little bumgorfs at the hospital!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Cyborg.

She floated down and sat next to Robin. "Well, you understand that there are sick bumgorfs at the hospital, correct?"

They both nodded. "One of the nurses noticed me and informed me that I would be perfect to read to the sick bumgorfs!"

They both grinned at her. "That's great Star!" Cyborg gave her a pat on the pack.

She giggled and nodded excitedly. "I am going to prepare!" She flew out of the room.

Robin's grin left his face and he looked over at Cyborg. "Wait, can she actually read?"

Cyborg looked back at him. "Doesn't she like to read the newspaper?"

Robin shook his head. "Correction, she likes to look at the newspaper."

"Oh no." Said Cyborg.

They both looked at each other. "Starfire!"

* * *

Sarah glared at her oven. "Come on you piece of junk, work!" She sighed in frustration and walked into her bedroom. "I guess I'll be having takeout tonight."

She heard a knock on her door. She sighed and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. The knocking continued and she groaned in frustration. "Alright already! I'm coming!" She walked into the kitchen, past the living room, and opened the door. "Oh, it's you."

Cyborg gave her a suspicious look. "Excepting someone else?"

"Huh? What? Oh! No, I just didn't except you over today."

He grinned and looked her up and down. "Yea, I can tell."

She glared slightly and blushed. "Shut up, do you wanna come in?"

He smirked at her. "Nah, I just came over to stare at your door."

She smirked back. "That could be arranged." She started to close the door, but he put foot in front of it, preventing it from moving any further.

"Hey!"

She laughed and opened it again. "Think you're funny, don't cha?"

She smirked and shook her head. "Course not, I'm hilarious."

He rolled his eyes and walked in, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Please, make yourself comfortable." She said sarcastically.

He turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, l will."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "So, what did you come over for?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"And you couldn't have called me and asked?"

"It's not something you can ask over of the phone."

"What is it?"

He smiled and looked at her. "I want you to me a favor."

She raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious. "What might that favor be?"

His smile turned into a grin. "I want you to go out with me."

"Out?"

His grin grew. "Yes out, like a date."

"A date as in fancy clothes?"

"You can wear whatever you want."

She nodded. "And you wanna go out? Like, in public?"

"Where would go? An underground cave?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that-"

"You're embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"

"No!" She gave him a scolding look. "You know that's not it."

"Then what?"

She sighed and looked at him. "You're a superhero, I'm not."

"So?"

"I just.." She sighed. "It's hard to put into words."

He took her hand into his. "Try."

"Are you sure you want to be with someone's who's so ordinary?"

He started to laugh. She glared and stood up. "It's not funny!" She started to walk away, and he grabbed her arm.

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious! You actually think you're ordinary?"

She gaped at him. "What-"

He cut her off with his lips. "Sarah Simms, you are anything but ordinary. In fact, you're the exact opposite! You're extraordinary."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Now, will you go on an official date with me?"

Her smile grew. "Ok, but I'm not wearing a dress, you couldn't pay me enough to wear a dress."

He laughed and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Starfire smiled and nodded as the nurse explained to her what she was going to do. "Do you understand?" Asked the nurse.

Her smile grew. "I do, what book will I be reading?"

"Jack and the beanstalk."

"Oh glorious! Shall I go now?"

The nurse nodded and Starfire flew away in the direction of the children's wing. Another walked up and looked at the other nurse. "Did you warn her?"

The nurse smirked at her. "Of course not."

"You're awful! The poor girl has no idea what she's getting into."

"She'll figure it out soon."

They both walked away.

* * *

Starfire smiled as she flew into the room. "Hello, little bumgorfs! I am here to read you all a story, does that not sound glorious?"

"I don't want a story." Stated a little girl.

"We want ice cream!" Yelled another girl.

"I am afraid I do not have any of the ice of cream." Stated Starfire.

"You talk weird!" One boy yelled.

Starfire looked over at him. "That is because I am from a planet called Tameran."

"What's your name?"

"I am Starfire."

"That's a stupid name!"

She gasped. "No it is not!"

She felt something cold on her leg, and she looked down to see a young girl with a marker, drawing on her. She gently picked her up. "It is rude to draw on people."

The girl stuck her tongue at her. "You're stupid."

"It is also rude to call people names."

"We want ice cream!"

"Ice cream!"

They started to chant and Starfire took a breath. "On my planet, children are a lot more kind."

They chanted more and finally, Starfire had enough. "Silence!" She yelled.

They all stared, gaping. "You are all very rude, if you continue to act in this manor, I will not only leave at once, but I will also tell the nurses how awful you have been."

That shut them up. She calmly sat on a chair. "Now, we shall read a story, and perhaps if you are good, you will get the ice of cream."

* * *

Robin smiled as he watched Starfire walk out of the hospital. "Hey, how'd it go?"

She smiled at him. "It went very well."

His smile grew. "I'm glad."

She climbed onto the back of the R-Cycle. "Richard?"

"Yea Star?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist as they started to move. "Perhaps we should invest in magic beans."

* * *

Raven sighed as she paced back and forth. She was so damn frustrated with herself. She picked up her communicator and called Cyborg. His face appeared on the screen and she took a breath. "Can you come back to the hospital? We need to talk. Bring the others too, I'm ready."

He gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "We'll be there soon."

She nodded and ended the call. She walked up to the nurses desk. "Is it alright if me and some of my friends use your staff room?"

The nurse smiled at her. "Of course! Your a teen titan! Is it some kind of superhero meeting?"

"Uh, something like that."

"Oh right sorry, classified?"

Raven nodded. "Yea, classified. If you see my team, point them in the right direction ok?"

"Sure, here are the keys."

Raven took them and walked towards the room. She unlocked the door and closed it after she walked in. She took a seat on one of the chairs and sighed. She had no idea what she was going to say.

* * *

A few minutes the others came in and she stood up. "Sit."

They all sat down and she took a breath. "I want to start off with an apology, Cyborg you were right."

He went to respond, but she put her hand up, silencing him. "Please, I need to say this."

He nodded. "I have been ignoring you all, and that's unacceptable. I don't deal with emotions well, and when something happens I push people away because I get scared. You guys are my family, I shouldn't be pushing you away like I am. I realized that I am not the only one suffering, that you are suffering to. Right now, we need to be there for each other, because that's what family does. From now on, I'm going to stop hiding."

They all smiled at her. "May we speak now?" Questioned Starfire.

Raven nodded.

"We understand that this is difficult for you, and I am happy that you have decided to confine in us."

Raven gave her a small smile. "Thanks Star."

Robin went next. "I know that you don't like to show emotion, which is understandable. We want to be here for you, and I'm glad you're letting us do that."

Cyborg smiled at her. "I'm glad that little talk we had helped. We'll always be here for you Raven, no matter what. Like you said, we're a family. A really messed up one, but still a family. I'll admit that what I said was a bit out of line, but I'm glad I said it. You're like my little sister Raven. Thank you for deciding to open up to us."

They all smiled and Starfire squealed in delight. "Group hug!" She yelled, pulling everyone in. Robin and Cyborg laughed, while Raven smiled.

The moment was suddenly ruined by that sound of a racing heart monitor. They all walked out of the room and saw a nurse and a doctor come running down the hallway. "What room!?"

"304!"

Raven's heart dropped. _No_.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! So, I just wanted to explain something really quick. The italics are the things that Beast Boy has said to her in the past, some of them were in the story, some weren't, the last italic is her replying. I hope you enjoy. My goal for this chapter is to reach 60 reviews. Here are the shout outs. **

**JasonVUK: this one made me laugh! She does handle them like a pro, doesn't she? Thank you for your review! **

**River wolfgirl: a) she is funny. B) he is cute isn't he? C) because I love cliff hangers ;) thank you for your review! **

**Kaarlinaa: you'll just have to read to find out! Thank you for your review! **

**Soar vandergeid: you'll find out in this chapter! Thank you for your review! **

**Ema: (guest) I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

* * *

_"I love you so much Rae." _

Five steps left. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

_"God your beautiful." _

Four steps left. She can't and won't live without him.

_"Will you marry me?" _

Three steps left. He balances her out.

_"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here by yourself." _

Two steps left. He makes her feel happy.

_"Can I kiss you again?" _

One step left. She _needs_ him.

_"If I asked you to stay with me forever, what would you say?" _

_"I'd stay with you for an eternity." _

She stopped as soon as she entered the room. Her heart swelled with happiness. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she walked closer. "Hi."

That _word_. That one word, that one incredible word, is what made every single one of her walls come down, and she started sobbing. She walked over to him, tears streaming down her face and she cupped his cheeks. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

He smiled his famous toothy smile and put his hands shakily over hers. "If it is, it's the best damn dream I've ever had."

Her sobbing grew louder and he pulled her close, wincing slightly, but not loosening his grip. "I won't ever leave you again, not ever." He rubbed soothing circles on her back and she pulled away to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"I've missed you so much."

He cupped her cheek in the same manor she had done to him before. "I know the feeling."

The other titans were standing in the doorway, grinning ear from ear. "Welcome back bro." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy grinned at him. "It's good to be back."

"Why was his heart monitor so out of control?" Questioned Robin.

"I can answer that. When I woke up, I was alone and I panicked. I thought you had all died or something."

Raven gave him a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

He squeezed her hands gently. "Why?"

"I was so stupid. I should have moved out of-" he put his hand over her mouth.

"I'd do it again, anytime, any villain." He took his hand away and smiled at her. "Now, when do I get outta here? I could really use some tofu."

The room filled with laughter.

* * *

"Man this sucks, I can't believe I have to wear a cast again."

Cyborg grinned at him from the rear view mirror. "At least it's not your leg this time."

"But I can't play video games, and I can't write anymore jokes!"

Robin smirked from the passenger seat. "Oh darn, how disappointing."

Beast Boy glared at him from the backseat. "I wonder what would happen if I smacked the side of your head with my cast."

Robin turned and glared back at him. "See what happens."

Starfire giggled, and they both looked at her. "I have missed this very much."

Raven gave her a look. "Don't encourage them."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue at Robin. "Oh that's really mature Beast Boy."

"Just you wait till I get home, you better what your back."

"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots."

Beast Boy smirked. "Don't you mean tights, bird brain?"

"This is almost as bad as that baskin' robins joke." Stated Cyborg.

"Hey that was comedy gold!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Starfire giggled and Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, nuzzling his nose on her neck, causing her to blush. His grin grew and he kissed her cheek. "Stop."

He smirked. "Aww, why? You're so beautiful when you blush."

She turned and glared at him. "I will throw you out of this car."

He gave her puppy dog eyes. "But I'm injured."

She rolled her eyes, and he morphed into a puppy. The pain was immense and he morphed back immediately, breathing heavily. Her glare turned into a look of a concern and she put her hand on his stomach. She took the pain away and he sighed in relief. "Thanks Rae."

"Don't thank me."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Alright y'all! We're home!" Yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy grinned. "Finally!" Cyborg parked the car, and Raven helped him out of the car. They walked into the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy smiled as he and Raven walked into their room. He collapsed onto the bed and she smiled at him. "Happy to be home?"

He smiled at her. "You have no idea. I'm gonna go downstairs and make some tofu, do you want some tea?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'll meet you down there in a bit."

He grinned and nodded. He walked out of the room and Raven sat on the bed. She took a breath and leaned back. The weight that had prevented her from relaxing, had finally been lifted off her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Raven sat up slowly and looked around. Beast Boy walked in and smiled at her. "Hey sleepyhead."

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Any nightmares?"

She shook her head. "Surprisingly, no."

He smiled and removed her hood from her head. "I like you better this way."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned. He looked down at his hand and noticed something was missing. "Hey, where's my ring?"

"Oh right, the hospital gave it to me." She got off the bed and opened one of the drawers. He came up behind her and gently placed his hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled and squeezed them gently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She turned to face him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He smirked. "Mm..let me think. Nope, I have no clue."

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the door. She opened it, and he closed it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

She crossed her arms. "I think you can."

He smirked down at her. "Ok, I'll let you leave, for a kiss."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I could just open the door with my powers, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "The thing is, I know you well enough to know that you won't."

She glared slightly and gave him a quick peck. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss and ran tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She pulled away and gave him a look. He smirked at her. "Oh come on, I've been in coma for what? A week, I missed kissing you."

Seeing her face, he gave her a concerned look. "What? Was it longer then a week?"

She nodded. "Two weeks?" She shook her head.

"Three?" He questioned, his voice hopeful.

She shook her head once more. "How long?" He asked.

"Five and a half weeks."

"Geez." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That long? Really?"

She nodded. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. She didn't protest, not this time. He squeezed her and took his hands into his. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"Yea, but-"

"Shhh, all that matters is that you're here now."

He smiled down at her. "You're right."

She smiled back. "I think dinners ready, wanna go down?"

He grinned and nodded. They walked into the hallway and he looked over at her. "Has Cyborg been playing video games?"

She looked over at him and nodded. "I think he beat your high score."

"What!? Do you know how long it took me to get that many points? Cyborg!"

She smirked and covered her mouth. She had missed this.

* * *

Robin looked over at Starfire as she paced back and forth. "Star, what's wrong?"

"I think I should visit my sister."

"Woah, wait. What?"

She sighed and looked at him. "I need to go see her Richard, I understand if you and the others do not wish to go with me, but I must go."

He grabbed her hand. "I can't speak for the others, but I'll go with you."

She smiled brightly at him. "Oh thank you Richard!"

He smiled back at her. "No problem."

They heard a crash and immediately jumped up. "I didn't do it! It was Cyborg!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"The grass stain is a liar!"

Robin rolled his eyes, while Starfire giggled. "Come on, let's go see what Beast Boy did."

"How are you so sure it was friend Beast Boy?"

He smirked and looked at her. "Isn't it always?"

**A/N: 1. I know it's short and I'm really, really sorry, the next one will be longer, I promise. 2. You didn't really think I would kill him, did you? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. I've had a bit of writers block, but I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be out by Sunday. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE READ: hey guys, here's the next chapter! It's up a lot sooner then I though it would be. I'm going to skip the shout outs for this one, but I'll start doing them again in the next one. I would also like to apologize for three things. 1. the shortness: I haven't been feeling to good, and I apologize. 2. The quality: again, I haven't been feeling well. 3. The language: (you'll see) I got it off google translate, so I'm not sure it's 100% correct. I hope you enjoy anyway. **

* * *

Cyborg looked up from the television as Robin walked in. "Hey man, find anything?"

Robin shook his head and sat next to him. "It's like he vanished into thin air."

"Maybe he gave up."

"Slade never gives up."

"Ok, I guess that's kinda true."

Robin looked over at him. "I just can't stop thinking about something."

"What?"

"Why is he going after Raven?"

"I don't man, cause he's evil?"

Robin sighed. "Cyborg, this is no time for jokes."

"Are you kidding? There's always time for jokes!" Interrupted Beast Boy, walking into the common room.

Robin rolled his eyes and Cyborg grinned. "I see someone's feeling better." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy grinned. "All I needed was a little TLC."

Robin scoffed. "Yea, and don't forget to mention the fact you've been drugged for the past week."

Cyborg laughed. "Remember when he thought Silkie was his long lost brother?"

Despite his attitude, Robin couldn't help letting a small snicker come past his lips. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at them. "Whatever."

Starfire entered the room and gave them all a smile. "Hey Star, all packed?" Questioned Robin.

"Wait, are you guys going on vacation or something? Cause if you are, that's totally unfair! I wanna go on-"

Starfire cut Beast Boy off. "We are going to visit my sister."

"Oh..well then, count me out. Besides my lady needs me here."

"You're 'lady' will be just fine."

They all turned to see Raven standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, hey Rae."

She rolled her eyes. "Hello Garfield."

She walked into the kitchen, and he followed her.

"How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged and poured water into the kettle. "That's not an answer." He stated.

She shrugged again and moved past him. He frowned and ran after her. "Hey, what's-"

He was interrupted by the sound of knocking. "Who is that?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin smiled and stood up. "I know that we haven't had the best few weeks, so I called in a surprise."

"What is it Richard?" Questioned Starfire.

He smiled and opened the door to the common room. "No way." Stated Beast Boy, before his mouth formed a grin.

"Hey y'all!"

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh how glorious!" She swooped the girl up into a bone crushing hug. "I have missed you friend Bumblebee!"

The girl gasped. "Star, I missed you to, but I kinda can't breathe."

Starfire let go of her. "My apologies."

Bumblebee grinned at her. "Don't worry about it."

Speedy walked in, followed by Aqualad. "I can't believe you!"

"Dude, it's no big deal." Started Speedy.

Cyborg looked at Bumblebee "fish tacos?"

"Fish tacos." She confirmed.

Mas and Menos ran in quickly behind. "Hola mis amigos!" Yelled Mas.

"Hola!" Yelled Menos.

"How wonderful! Everyone is here!" Said Starfire.

Beast Boy grinned. "This is awesome, isn't it Rae?" He turned, but only saw an empty space. He pouted and looked back to the others.

"Where'd Raven go?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at him. "Back to our room, I guess. She was acting weird."

"Doesn't she always act weird?" Questioned Cyborg.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yea, but something was off, more so then usual."

Cyborg opened his mouth to reply, but Bumblebee cut him off. "Hey Sparky! Hey B! Listen, I'm real sorry about what happened to you."

"Yea man, how are you?" Questioned Speedy.

Beast Boy smiled at him. "I've been better, but I think I'll live."

Aqualad came up behind him and gave him a swift pat on the back. "That's good to hear."

Mas came up behind him. "Estamos felices de que estés mejor."

"Sí, Robin dijo que estabas en malas condiciones." Stated Menos.

Beast Boy looked down at them. "Uh..thanks?"

Mas and Menos smiled at him, knowing he didn't understand.

"How long are you guys staying for?" Questioned Cyborg.

"We can only stay a few days, you never know when a villain'll pop up." Stated Aqualad.

"I am very glad that you are all here, especially in this sad time." Stated Starfire quietly.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're so sorry Starfire." Stated Speedy, taking her hand into his.

Robin glared at him slightly.

"Sí, aunque también estamos aliviados." Stated Menos.

Mas nodded in agreement. "De las historias que escuchamos acerca de ella, ella era una persona muy mala."

Menos looked at him. "Aunque todavía es triste."

Mas looked at his brother. "Si."

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Asked Robin.

"Not a clue." Stated Bumblebee.

They laughed, and Mas and Menos smiled to themselves, slightly thankful they couldn't understand.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving." Stated Speedy. He cast a glance at Aqualad. "Maybe a fish fillet."

Aqualad glared at him. "How about I turn you in Speedy fillet?" He asked.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "I'd love to see you try."

Aqualad smirked at him. "Gladly."

* * *

Beast Boy looked at the common room doors, hoping Raven would come out. Of course, she didn't.

"Is Raven feeling under the weather or something?" Questioned Bumblebee.

"Nosotros no la hemos visto desde nuestra llegada." Stated Menos.

Beast Boy looked at them. "Yea..something like that."

* * *

Raven sighed as she sat in bed. She honestly did feel bad for not even saying hello, but she didn't feel like being around anyone at the moment, not even her husband. She leaned back against the pillows. She closed her eyes. Perhaps she could sleep without nightmares.

Beast Boy laughed as Bumblebee tried to separate Speedy and Aqualad. "You two are like animals!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Protested Aqualad. "I'm not an animal." He stood up, straightening his uniform.

Speedy opened his mouth, immediately shutting it after receiving a glare from Bumblebee. "Whatever, hey Robin do you have any hair gel I can use? Fish face over here messed it up."

Robin rolled his eyes, but nodded. "In the bathroom."

Speedy grinned at him. "Thanks."

"Alright, who's got dish duty?" Questioned Cyborg.

"I did them yesterday." Stated Starfire.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "When was the last time you did them?"

"Uh..Tuesday?"

Cyborg nodded. "Then it's your turn tonight."

Beast Boy's ears drooped downwards, but he nodded. "I'll help you." Stated Bumblebee.

"Bee, it's ok you don't-"

"Shush, it's no problem."

Beast Boy smiled and they walked over to the sink. "You wash, I'll dry." Stated Bumblebee.

Beast Boy nodded and they got to work.

* * *

Beast Boy looked at over at Bumblebee, and with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, blew bubbles in her face. She stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. "You did not just do that."

He grinned at her, and she splashed him with the water. They both laughed and started to attach each other with bubbles.

Their fun was short lived however, when a scream was heard throughout the tower. Bumblebee was so shocked that she dropped the plate she was holding, causing it to fall and shatter. Before she could say anything, Beast Boy was already sprinting towards their room, the others hot on his heals.

* * *

Beast Boy forced the door open and ran towards Raven. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She was shaking. He forced her to look at him. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Don't you see it?" She questioned, her voice quivering.

"See what Rae? There's nothing in here." He squeezed her hand tight.

She shook her head, and with shaking hands, pointed to an empty space. "It's right there."

"What is it? I don't see anything."

She gulped slightly, still shaking. "How can you not see it? It's standing right behind you."

"What is Raven?"

"The shadow."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Here are the translations. **

**Hola mis amigos: hello my friends **

**Hola: hello **

**Estamos felices de que estés mejor: we are glad that you are better. **

**Sí, Robin dijo que estabas en malas condiciones: yes, Robin said you were in bad condition. **

**Sí, aunque también estamos aliviados: yes, but we are also relieved. **

**De las historias que escuchamos acerca de ella, ella era una persona muy mala: From the stories we heard about her, she was a very bad person. **

**"Aunque todavía es triste: although it's still sad. **

**Si: yes **

**Nosotros no la hemos visto desde nuestra llegada: we have not seen her since our arrival. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: boy, I'm on a roll! I hope you all enjoy! Here are the shout outs. **

**I love RaeRedx: yup, the shadow! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your review! **

**JasonVUK: it is kinda scary, isn't it? Thank you for your review! **

**Bluedog197 (guest): I'm not telling, you'll have to read to find out. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Madmopar: I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Theimaginativefox: thank you, I'm feeling a bit better. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Now, onto the chapter! **

* * *

Beast Boy sighed as he shut the door. Cyborg was waiting on the other side. "How is she?" He questioned.

"Terrified."

Cyborg sighed. "She really thinks she saw something huh?"

Beast Boy nodded. "You wanna know the worst part?"

Cyborg nodded.

Beast Boy slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. "I don't believe her. I don't believe my own damn wife."

"Hey man, it's ok."

"She's so sure she saw something, but there's nothing there."

Cyborg looked at him. "Maybe she did see something."

Beast Boy looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Cyborg sighed and rubbed his head. "I wanna run some tests on her."

"What kinds of tests?"

"Insomnia tests."

* * *

Raven glared from the behind the door. They thought she was crazy. She knew what she saw, dammit. She wasn't crazy, or was she? No one else saw that thing. Maybe the tests would be good, maybe they could find a way to help her sleep. Sleep sounded wonderful. She opened the door, seeing two surprised faces.

"Rae-"

She put her hand up, cutting her husband off. "I'll do it."

Cyborg looked at her in shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "When can you do it?"

"I can do it later in the evening."

She nodded again. "Ok." Then she turned and walked down the hall.

Beast Boy looked over at his metallic best friend. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Cyborg smirked. "Totally."

Beast Boy sighed. "Great. Why can't you do it earlier?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..uh..you see me and Sarah.."

Now it was Beast Boys turn to smirk. "Say no more. I'll see you later, I've got some serious sucking up to do."

Cyborg laughed and gave him a pat on the back. "Good luck."

Beast Boy scoffed. "I'm gonna need more then luck, I need a miracle."

He trotted off down the hall and Cyborgs phone went off. He grinned and answered it. "Well hello there pretty lady."

* * *

Beast Boy walked slowly into the common room. He ignored everyone, even Mas and Menos who ran up to greet him. He walked straight over to Raven. "Rae?"

"Hmm?"

He bit his lip at her response. "I'm really, really-"

She shook her head. "No, you're only sorry you got caught saying it."

He could tell by her tone of voice that she was hurt, though she was good at hiding it. "Rae, I don't think you're crazy."

She nodded. "Ok." She started to walk away, and he sighed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the common room. "Garfield, let me go."

Beast Boy shook his head and pulled her into their room. She tried to push him away, but he held her tighter. "I love you." He kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much." He kissed her forehead. "So damn much Rae." He kissed both her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have said what I did." He kissed her nose. "I love you." He kissed her chin. "I'm the biggest idiot in the entire world."

She took a breath and looked at him. "Yea, but you're my idiot."

He grinned and smashed his lips onto hers. "I love being your idiot."

He pulled away gently and gave her a toothy smile. "Garfield?"

"Yea, Rae?"

"What if I am going crazy?"

He put his hands on both sides of her cheeks. "I don't think you're crazy, I won't ever think you're crazy."

"Really?"

He smiled at her. "Nope, not even if you were to imagine giant ice cream cones dancing around in hula skirts."

She rolled her, but couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips. "What if they were dancing with umbrellas instead of hula skirts?"

His smile grew and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, umbrellas are a whole different story."

* * *

Cyborg whistled slightly as he entered the common room. "Well, someone's happy." Pointed out Speedy.

Cyborg grinned at them. "I know why." Stated Bumblebee.

Aqualad gave a small smirk. "Cyborgs in love."

"¿cuál es su nombre?" Questioned Mas.

"Um.."

"Oh! I know! He asked what her name is." Stated Speedy proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Oh, her names Sarah, Sarah Simms."

Bumblebee grinned. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

The two of them might have had crushes on each other, and Bumblebee would always wonder what could have been, but she was happy for him.

He rolled his eyes. "Would you guys knock it off?"

They all laughed and he groaned, walking out of the common room. "I'll see y'all later."

"Be sure to use protection!" Yelled Speedy, earning a slap on the back of his head from Aqualad.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Aqualad just rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Speedy glared at him and stood up. "Where are you going?" Questioned his leader.

"I'm gonna go find Starfire, see if she'll kiss it better."

"You know she's married right?"

He grinned, heading for the common room doors. "Never stopped me before."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, knowing that it had stopped him a million times before.

* * *

Cyborg grinned as he walked up the stairs to Sarah's apartment. He had gotten her a bouquet of roses. He didn't know why, he just did. He smiled and knocked on her door. She opened the door and grinned at him. "Hey!"

Her smile fell when she noticed the roses. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong? You don't like them?"

She shook her head and backed up. "It's not that, I'm allergic to them." She let out a sneeze and he immediately threw them over the railing, making her giggle.

"Whoops, sorry I didn't know."

She smiled at him. "It's ok, don't worry about it, come in."

He smiled and walked in behind her, closing the door as he did so. "How are you?" He questioned.

She grinned. "I'm great now that you're here, my ovens broken."

He put his hand over his chest, feigning being hurt. "Am I being used?"

She laughed and nodded. "Totally."

He smirked and looked at her. "Sarah Simms, I think you've broken my heart."

She laughed more. "How have you been?"

He smiled and proceeded to tell her all the latest happenings.

* * *

Robin smiled as Starfire flew around the room. "Star, I think you've got everything you need."

She stopped and looked at him, shaking her head. "No Richard, I do not. I want to be fully prepared."

He sighed and looked at her. "Starfire, we won't be able to pack all that in the T-ship."

She looked back at him. "We will have to try, now where is your wilderness survival kit?"

He looked at her in shock, but decided to give up, there was no arguing with her. "In the closet."

* * *

Raven sighed as she waited for Cyborg to give them the results. "Everything's gonna be ok." Stated Beast Boy.

"What if it's not? What if I really do have insomnia?"

He took her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll figure it out, we always do."

Cyborg walked in and they both looked at him expectantly. "Well?" Questioned Raven.

He sighed and looked at them both. "Raven, I'm sorry."

They both knew what the answer was.

Raven had insomnia.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Please read the warning in my AN

**A/N: IMPORTANT: hey guys! I know the chapters have been pretty short lately, but don't worry, ill be making them longer in the ones coming up. 2,000 words at least. This chapter is short again, about 1,000 something, but they'll get longer again, I promise! I hope you enjoy! **

**Warnings: this chapter contains mentions of a few sexual things, there isn't a sex scene though. Ok, that was a lie, there is a sex scene. It's not graphically described, but..um..well.. *awkward silence* right, anyway I will put two warnings up. One for where they start doing..things, and one where the actual scene starts. I will mark them with this symbol: Ok? Ok.**

I love RaeRedx: I know, it does suck. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Korrupted: thank you! I'm glad you love it! Thank you for your review!

Bluedog197 (guest): I love that song! I'm glad I made laugh! Thank you for your review!

JasonVUK: don't worry, he's not going anywhere anytime soon! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! 

**Madmopar: I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Kaarlinaa: there's a lot of romance between them in this chapter. Thank you for your review! **

**Ema (guest): I know, I'm sorry I promise they'll get longer. Thank you for your review! **

* * *

Raven stared up at the ceiling as she laid on the mattress. She noticed a crack in one of the corners. She put her hand up, summoning some of her energy, she sealed it closed. She wondered why she couldn't do the same to herself. Why couldn't she just fix every piece of her that was broken? It would be so much easier if she could just _fix_ herself. But she couldn't, she couldn't take away her insomnia, she couldn't make the nightmares disappear, and she couldn't make those _things_ disappear from her vision. They were everywhere she looked, those black masses of nothingness just stared at her. They were _nothing_, yet, somehow they were also something. They were something she couldn't get rid of with a flick of her wrist, or a mutter of her mantra. They were _there_, and she didn't think they were going away. _Ever_. This wasn't the worst part, no, the worst part was that no one else could see them. They all thought she was losing her mind. Even Beast Boy, though he'd never admit it, he did. She could _feel_ it. Cyborg had told her it wasn't the insomnia that had caused her to see things, it was her lack of sleep. That was hours ago, and now, as she lay on the mattress, staring at the place where the crack used to be, she really wished she could fix herself.

* * *

"She thinks I thinks she's crazy."

Cyborg looked at him. "Do you?"

"Do I think what's she's seeing is crazy? Or what she's-what were going through is crazy? Absolutely. Do I think she's crazy? No."

"Are you sure about that?"

Beast Boy looked over at him. "Positive."

Cyborg smiled at him. "You should tell her that."

"I have, but she doesn't believe me."

He nodded in understanding. "You need to make her believe."

"How? She doesn't believe me when I say it."

"You're an idiot."

Beast Boy glared at him. "Yea, why's that?"

"She's an empath, she can feel you're emotions."

"So?"

"_So_, she feels that you think it's crazy. She doesn't know it's the situation, and not her."

Beast Boy wanted to smack himself. "You're right, I am idiot."

Cyborg grinned despite the situation. "You're just figuring that out now?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever. I'm gonna go see her, have you heard from Rob or Star yet?"

"No, but I'm sure there fine, the T-ship is top notch."

Beast Boy smirked at him. "Why, cause you built it?"

Cyborg smirked back. "You know it."

Beast Boy laughed and shook his head. "Whatever dude, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

* * *

"Raven?"

She didn't move from her position. "You haven't called me that in a while."

He smiled and sat down next to her. "I know."

"It sounds strange coming from you."

His smile left his face. "Rae.."

She smiled the tiniest of smiles. After they had all matured physically, Beast Boy had changed, but his voice hadn't. Not by much, anyway. It was a little bit deeper, but still gravely and rough sounding. She'd never admit it to anyone, especially not to him, but she loved his voice.

He laid next to her, turning slightly so he was on his side, facing her. "Look at me Rae."

She slowly moved her vision from the ceiling to his face. He smiled slightly and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "There you are."

When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "You know it's not you right? I don't think you're crazy-"

"Stop. You don't have to-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"It's the situation. Raven, I told you before, I won't ever think you're crazy."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes Rae! I swear."

She smiled that smile of hers and he grinned. "I got you to smile!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed, and he followed. "I love you."

She turned and looked at him. "Say it again."

He grinned and put his hands on her arms. "I love you."

"Again."

He pulled her closer, so they were a few inches apart. "I love you."

"Again." She whispered.

He pulled her closer, there was no space between them now. "I don't wanna say it anymore, I wanna show you." He moved his hands down to her hips, he rubbed small circles on them with his thumbs. "Let me show you Rae."

She looked up at him. "You want to have sex with me, even though I look like this?"

He winced, and picked her up, setting her on the desk. "I hate that word." He stated.

"What word?"

"Sex."

"Why?"

"It's so..improper." She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Sex is what people do when they have a one night stand, or when they don't care about the other person." He rubbed her knees. "And Rae, I love you so damn much."

"What do you want to call it then?"

He grinned at her, knowing what he was thinking, she shook her head. "No, no way."

His grin grew and he placed his hands on either side of her hands. He stepped in between her legs, so they were on either side of him. "Come on Rae, please?" He started planting kisses on the base of her neck.

She shook her head again. "No."

He grinned and rolled his hips into hers, making her gasp. "Please Rae?" He whispered.

He knew she loved his voice, wether she would admit it or not. She bit her lip slightly, and he rolled his hips again. "Ok, ok fine."

He grinned and looked at her. "And to answer your question." He knelt down onto his knees and removed her purple boots. "I do want to _make love_ to you, even though you look like this, which is beautiful."

She scoffed, obviously not believing him. He grinned and looked up at her from his position. "Do I have to show you that to?"

He kissed her ankles. "You're hair is perfect, even though you haven't brushed it today."

He trailed kisses up her leg until he reached her calf. "You smell _incredible_. Always like roses."

He trail continued up to her knees. "Your eyes are gorgeous." His voice got quieter.

His trailed continued up to her thighs. He grinned against her skin as he heard her breath hitch, and her heart beat increase. He rubbed her inner thighs. "You're beautiful Rae."

Her heart beat continued at it's rapid pace, and his grin grew into a smirk. He stood up, so he was facing her again. "Now," he put his hand on the shoulder of her leotard. "Lets get this damned thing off, it really should come with a zipper."

She tried to ignore it, she really did. She tried to concentrate on him, on his body thrusting into hers, on the incredible way he made her feel, on the way the his breathing into her ear sent shivers up her spine, but she couldn't. Not with that damned thing staring at them from the corner of the room. It had no eyes, yet she could tell it was staring. She had no idea why, but she could _feel_ it staring.

She closed her eyes, willing it to go away. She reopened them and it was still there. Noticing something was wrong, he slowed his movements. "What's wrong?" He whispered, his breathing was labored.

"Nothing. Keep going." She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He noticed she was staring at something. Realizing what was happening, he turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. "Ignore it. Concentrate on me, on us. Don't stop looking at me." He started moving again, looking into her eyes the whole time.

She looked back, and finally the thoughts of that thing had disappeared. Looking into his eyes, she could finally concentrate on the feelings he was giving her, on the feeling of their bodies merging, and being one with him. She gasped and curled her toes. He grinned as he continued to stare into her eyes. Her feelings were so intense, one of the lamps exploded. His grin grew. "That hasn't happened in a while."

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him closer and he happily obliged.

As they both reached their peak, they clutched onto each others hands. When it was over, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. "I love you." He told her.

She looked in the corner of the room. It was gone. It was finally _gone_. She smiled and looked at him. "I love you too."

* * *

**Ok, it's over. **

"Have we arrived yet?"

Robin sighed as he looked at Starfire. "For the hundredth time, no, we haven't."

Starfire nodded. "I am sorry Richard, I am just nervous."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I know Star, I am to."

"Starfire?"

"Yes Richard?"

"We're here."

She looked at him. "We have arrived at Tameran?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "We're landing in about five minutes."

She took a breath. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He questioned.

She nodded. "I am sure."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
